Comment s'aimer ?
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Dans la comté, Bilbon s'en va. Il se retrouve dans la compagnie des nains et il tombe secrètement amoureux de leur roi, Thorin. Cependant, le roi solitaire ne veut pas montrer ses sentiments envers le nouvel arrivant... Bilbon ne sait plus quoi faire et veut partir de l'assemblée des nains, mais son cœur ne veut pas. Son cœur appartient à ce roi. À ce roi qui n'a pas d'amour..
1. Résumé

Titre : Comment s'aimer ?

Le ships : Bilbon / Thorin

Auteur : oOoPlumeStilinskioOo

Rating : K+M

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient...

* * *

**Résumé **: Dans la comté, Bilbon s'en va. Il se retrouve dans la compagnie des nains et il tombe secrètement amoureux de leur roi, Thorin. Cependant, le roi solitaire ne veut pas montrer ses sentiments envers le nouvel arrivant... Bilbon ne sait plus quoi faire et veut partir de l'assemblée des nains, mais son cœur ne veut pas. Son cœur appartient à ce roi. À ce roi qui n'a pas d'amour..

**Note : **Si, vous n'aimez pas les couples « **H/H** » ce n'est pas la peine de lire cette fanfiction qui se trouve fidèle à la saga. Ce n'est pas un univers UA. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'écrire sur cette fameuse saga. Débutante dans ce fandom, j'accepte tous les commentaires sauf ceux des spammeurs qui polluent les profils des auteurs. Les guest's, faites un effort en publiant un commentaire. Mettez au moins votre « pseudo » sinon, votre commentaire ne sera pas validé. Merci d'avoir lu cette note !

* * *

À bientôt pour le prologue !


	2. Le prologue

**Le prologue de l'histoire**

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens sur un nouveau fandom avec une grande appréhension , car n'ayant pas l'habitude d'écrire sur le « _**hobbit**_ » il se peut que mon vocabulaire ne soit pas adapté à l'univers. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Ceci est une histoire « HxH » donc si vous n'aimez pas les couples hommes, veillez partir de mon profil. Toutefois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Je respecte les personnages au mieux. Néanmoins, j'accepte toutes les commentaires possibles, mais les spammeurs non ! Les guets faites l'effort de mettre votre nom dans les reviews sinon je n'accepte pas...Bonne lecture à tous ! Désolée, je suis ultra-nulle pour les prologues.

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cet univers. Soyez indulgents envers moi, s'il vous plaît ! Prochainement, il y aura certainement un **UA** sur le Hobbit. En espérant que vous allez passer un bon moment sur cette histoire. Je remercie encore ma fabuleuse correctrice **Almayen** qui m'encourage à continuer d'écrire...Merci !

* * *

Après quelques jours de marche, Bilbon et la compagnie des nains étaient en haut d'une montagne pour se reposer pour la nuit. Ils avaient tous faims et la maison du hobbit lui manquait déjà, mais il ne voulait pas partir de l'assemblée de Thorin. Il se sentait déjà comme chez lui et son cœur aussi. Comment pouvait-il aimer un nain aussi froid que la pierre ? Son cœur ne cessait de battre pour lui et il se sentait sale à l'intérieur de lui..

De son côté, Bilbon s'éloigna du groupe pour donner une pomme à Myrtille qui la croqua à pleine dent et hennit en même temps devant lui. Le hobbit lui caressa doucement la crinière car il savait qu'elle adorait ça. Monsieur Dwalin se dirigea vers le cambrioleur pour lui servir à manger, car le repas avait été soigneusement préparé par Bofu et Bombur. Bilbon le remercia, mais Dwalin ne comprenait pas trop la distance du jeune hobbit et il lui demanda d'une voix calme et douce :

« Mangez donc avec nous, maître hobbit ! » Proposa, Dwalin. « Ca va faire quelques jours que nous marchons ensembles. Thorin vous fait-il si peur ? » devina ce dernier en souriant.

« Pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas peur de lui, au contraire. Je donne encore une pomme à Myrtille... »

« Bien, ne tardez pas trop pour manger la soupe de Bombur et Bofu. Ça se refroidit vite.. »

« Merci, maître Dwalin. J'arrive dans quelques secondes. » répondit le cambrioleur.

Dwalin sourit et rejoignit sa compagnie, l'air neutre. Comme Bilbon l'avait dit, il donna une seconde pomme rouge à Myrtille puis reprit sa gamelle de pitance dans ses mains. Le jeune hobbit rejoignit calmement les autres et Gandalf l'observa à travers la fumée, l'air placide. Le magicien était ravit que cela se passe bien entre les nains et son jeune ami, Bilbon Sacquet. Cependant, le mage remarqua de quelque chose différent chez Thorin « _**Écu**_-de-_**chêne »**_ depuis que Bilbon avait prit goût à ce voyage.

En effet, de son côté le roi nain observait le jeune hobbit avec un air discret et il ne souriait pas pour autant devant le maître cambrioleur qui mangeait sa soupe devant les nains. Il était assit près de Kili et Fili. Thorin n'était pas jaloux de ses neveux, mais Kili était déjà sous l'influence du jeune Sacquet depuis quelques jours. Le roi de la montagne, n'avait jamais aimé personne dans sa jeunesse ou lorsqu'il était devenu forgeron sous la montagne bleue.

Son cœur était dur comme de la pierre, mais quelque chose s'était passé en lui. Un changement avait eu lieu dans son corps, mais il ne pouvait pas aimer un hobbit tel que lui. Thorin se détestait déjà à l'idée d'avoir des sentiments puissants pour le cambrioleur, mais combien de temps pourrait-il lutter contre ses attachements envers l'homme de maison ? Le roi ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de trahir son peuple en aimant une autre espèce que son propre clan.

Son cœur avait si mal, qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer ses sentiments envers Bilbon qui se détendait auprès de ses neveux. Fili faisait des blagues à Bilbon et Kili s'approchait de lui de plus en plus en lui donnant un morceau de son pain et le futur voleur accepta son geste, l'air souriant. La soirée se passa lentement et tout le monde alla se coucher pour une nouvelle journée de marche. Néanmoins, Bilbon n'arrivait pas à dormir, car Kili était juste derrière lui, très collant. Il soupira intérieurement et s'éloigna un peu du jeune nain qui ne le lâchait plus depuis son arrivé dans l'assemblée.

* * *

**Merci, d'avoir ce prologue.**

**Je m'excuse, il est affreusement court. **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A bientôt, pour le chapitre un...**


	3. Chapitre 1 - Le chemin de l'aventure !

**Chapitre 1**

**\- Le chemin de l'aventure -**

note : Bonsoir, merci pour vos retours sur le "prologue" j'écris aussi sur **Stranger things** pour ceux qui connaissent la série tv, mais sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur le Hobbit. L'histoire est en cours de correction, je me relis encore et le site m'enlève les mots, parfois et je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment...Veuillez me pardonner...Bonne lecture, à tous !

* * *

Bilbon était toujours mis à l'écart par le roi sans cœur depuis qu'il avait été admis à la compagnie des nains et Gandalf le voyait bien au fond de lui, mais ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour aider le jeune semi-homme de la compagnie. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait quitté la Comté pour Thorin et il en était fier et humble en apparence, mais la douleur était immense à l'intérieur de lui. Sa maison lui manquait énormément ainsi qu'à ses habitudes. Son confort et sa bonne nourriture.

Sur Myrtille, l'hobbit détenait un regard dubitatif et ailleurs sur son visage un peu pâle et ferme. Le nouvel aventurier observait sans cesse le roi des nains de dos tout en étant discret aux yeux des autres membres de la compagnie, mais Balin le regardait au coin de l'œil et il discutait docilement avec le maître Dwalin au sujet du cambrioleur pendant la balade avec les poneys et les autres, neutre. Le concerné ne prenait pas part à la conversation et il restait en arrière comme d'habitude, silencieux.

Mais, ce qui changea aussitôt quand Kili alla vers lui, en souriant. Il eut un regard enjôleur envers le semi-homme qui haussa son cil gauche, étonné.

-Vous allez bien ? Maître hobbit ?

-Oui, un peu ailleurs, mais ça va et vous maître Kili ?

-Ça va. Ça irait mieux si vous souriez un peu, vou_s ne croyez pas ? _

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en étant un peu intrigué sur les dires du nain.

-On dirait que vous portez le "fardeau" du sauveur des nains...Non ?

-_Pas du tout !_ se défendit-il, je pensais juste à ma maison, _c'est tout !_

-Ne vous énervez pas, je vous taquine ! Voyons…!

Le ton du neveu de Thorin fut agréable et il eut une pointe d'humour.

-Je..Juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de la compagnie des nains…

-Vous vous y accorderez. Croyez-moi, maître hobbit. Moi, je vous apprécie !

-Merci, c'est gentil, moi aussi, entama-t-il, je vous apprécie, maître nain…

-J_eune nain_, précisa-t-il, je suis encore trop jeune pour être maître, Bilbon..

-Oh, je vois...fit-il, en échappant un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Kili fut enfin heureux de voir enfin le rictus du jeune hobbit sur le coin des lèvres et ils se mirent côte à côte, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Un peu plus loin, Thorin était toujours distant et ferme auprès des seins et en particulier envers l'homme de maison, Bilbon Sacquet qui détournait les yeux à chaque fois que le brun le regardait dans tous les états. Le roi secouait sans cesse la tête dans tous les sens et il se mordait maladroitement la joue afin qu'il se calmait au niveau de ses ardeurs. Il poussait un profond soupire et le magicien se dirigeait vers lui avec un pas lent et rigoureux. Gandalf mit son bâton en face de lui et il prit la parole avec une voix plus ou moins ferme envers le nain capricieux qui fronça du regard au fil des mots.

* * *

Note : Que pensez-vous au niveau du comportement du jeune nain ? Envers Bilbon? Thorin va-t-il lui adresser la parole au fils des chapitres ou restera-t-il de marbre envers lui ? :) C'est court, je sais, mais je veux que ce soit bien-fait...Les prochains seront plus longs...


End file.
